


sweater weather.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [54]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe -Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Conversations, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Power Outage, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: John grinned and held it out to him.  “I could not believe that I found this on DVD, but this is going to be amazing to watch with you.”Bobby looked at the DVD case and immediately shook his head.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”“What?” John said.  “This is going to be amazing.”Bobby laughed.  “A Very Brady Christmas.  Is this aBrady BunchChristmas special?”John nodded and plucked the DVD case back from him, heading towards where Bobby had the player set up.  “Yep, and it’s so much fun to watch.”or:  John is supposed to be coming over early to help Bobby get ready for that night's party, but he has an idea to watch a movie first.  While the movie is playing, the power goes out, and the boys are very cold.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	sweater weather.

**Author's Note:**

> december writing challenge day 7. god, it felt good to write these two again. it'd only been like a year. my apologies to those who have been waiting for more J/B writings from me. It just did not work out to be something that happened in 2020. 2021 will be better, I hope. I really want to finish some stuff.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 7 Prompt: We were just cuddling on my sofa watching Christmas movies and the power went out, and it is very cold. (munchkinpotterhead on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Sweater Weather by Pentatonix (originally by the Neighbourhood) [which I know, really isn't a Christmas song, but it's on Pentatonix's Christmas album, so go with it.]

The moment that Bobby opened the door, John burst out laughing. “Are you wearing an ugly sweater already? I brought mine to put on for the party.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bobby said, reaching out and pulling John into the house. “It’s cold outside and we’ve got work to do.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” John said, dropping his bag and shrugging off his coat as Bobby shut the door. 

“I’m just trying to say that I’m glad that you came over early so that you can help me get ready for the party tonight,” Bobby said, walking into the house. “I’ve got a fuck ton of shit to do.”

“And we’re not starting on it until after lunch,” John replied, reaching into his coat’s pocket. “I have brought something for us to watch.”

Bobby headed into his living room, shaking his head. “What absolutely insane thing have you brought for us to watch now?”

John grinned and held it out to him. “I could not believe that I found this on DVD, but this is going to be amazing to watch with you.”

Bobby looked at the DVD case and immediately shook his head. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“What?” John said. “This is going to be amazing.”

Bobby laughed. “ _A Very Brady Christmas_. Is this a _Brady Bunch_ Christmas special?”

John nodded and plucked the DVD case back from him, heading towards where Bobby had the player set up. “Yep, and it’s so much fun to watch.”

“You have seen this before?”

“Yeah,” John said quietly. “My mom had taped it off the TV and we used to watch it together every year.”

Bobby walked over to John and pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly. “Then we’re just going to have to make a tradition of watching it every year.”

John took a moment but then he nodded, pushing Bobby away from him. “Go turn the television on.”

Bobby nodded and headed towards the sofa, and a few minutes later, they were sitting down next to each other and covering themselves with a blanket. Bobby leaned into John’s side as he got the movie playing, and he was shaking his head after the first scene. “This is ridiculous.”

“Shut the fuck up,” John said with a smile. “The kids are all grown up and everything is great.”

“Something tells me that everything is not great or this will be very boring.”

“Shut up and watch,” John countered back, and they settled in to watch the movie.

And then an hour into it, the power went out.

“No!” John exclaimed. “We were just getting to my favorite part!”

“Relax, Johnny,” Bobby said. “We’ll pick up where we left off once the power comes back on.”

“What the fuck knocked the power out?” John wondered. “It’s not snowing.”

“No, but it is fucking windy,” Bobby pointed out. “It probably blew a tree branch into some power lines or something. I’m sure it’ll be back on soon.”

John nodded and leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes. “Tell me more about the party. I want to make sure I have a clear picture in my head so I know how to help you set things up.”

“I can do that,” Bobby said, leaning back with him. 

Before they both knew it, they were asleep.

When John woke up two hours later, it was to the fact that they’d kicked the blanket off themselves and the power was still out. He wrapped his arms around himself as he realized he was freezing cold, and then he nudged Bobby in the shoulder. “Bobby. Bobby. Wake up.”

Bobby blinked his eyes open and stretched, suddenly realizing that he was freezing. “What the fuck is going on? Why am I so cold?”

“We kicked the blanket off of us and the fucking power is still out,” John said, looking towards the window. “And it’s fucking snowing out now.”

Bobby groaned and stood up, looking around. “I can’t have the party unless the power is on.”

John checked his watch. “The party is eight hours away. Plenty of time for the power to come back on.”

“We’ll have to start decorating then,” Bobby said as John got up. “We’re going to run out of time.”

“Bobby,” John said seriously. “There is no need to start decorating this second. We have plenty of time. I have a better idea.”

“What could we possibly do that is a better idea than getting ready for the party?”

John just rolled his eyes and took Bobby by the hand, pulling him into his bedroom. “We’re going to get warm.”

“Johnny,” Bobby said warily, and John just shook his head. “I don’t know about that. We need to get ready for the party and if we fuck, then we’re not going to wake up.”

“Agreed,” John said, pulling back the blankets and bedsheets on Bobby’s bed. “Which is why I wasn’t suggesting that we fuck.”

“Then what are you suggesting?”

“Getting underneath all of these blankets until the power comes back on and the heater kicks on again,” John said, toeing his shoes off and climbing onto the bed. “Come lay down with me.”

Bobby smiled and did the same, and then John covered them with the blankets and bedsheets. He turned onto his side to watch as Bobby settled against the mattress, and then he smiled. “Can I make a confession?”

“Of course,” Bobby said, looking over at him. “What is it?”

“This time last year, I was planning on moving back to Los Angeles,” John said softly. “I hated it here because I had no one. I had a fucking awful time making friends here because I couldn’t trust anyone. Not after what happened with my parents. When I told Jubes I was going home, she moved all the way across the country so that I wouldn’t. And then three days after she moved here, I met you. And you have made everything better.”

“I’m really glad you didn’t go back to Los Angeles,” Bobby replied. “You have made everything in my life better too.”

John closed his eyes and pulled Bobby closer to him. “I love you, baby,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

Bobby grinned. “I love you too, Johnny. More than I can express.”

John brought their lips together and he felt Bobby melt against him, and it wasn’t long until he was sliding his hands underneath Bobby’s sweater. “This is one of the ugliest sweaters I’ve ever seen,” he murmured when they broke apart. “And I thought mine was atrocious.”

Bobby laughed. “It probably is, but I plan on winning the contest tonight so I searched far and wide for this.”

“You want to win your own contest,” John laughed. “Of course you do. You’re the most competitive person I’ve ever met.”

“One of these days, I will get you to care about this stuff.”

“Unlikely,” John said. “But Jubes is going to give you a run for your money, and that’s all I’ll say.”

Bobby groaned. “Fuck. She’s going to win.”

“You don’t know that.”

“She always wins our competitions.”

John went to speak but the sound of the power coming back on echoed through the room, and he let out a small cheer. “Thank fuck. Let’s go crank up the heater.”

“Yes, let’s,” Bobby said, throwing the blankets and bedsheets back. “And then we’ve got to start getting ready for the party.”

John knew that he couldn’t convince Bobby to finish the movie first, so as he climbed out of bed, he had an idea. “Can we finish the movie in the morning?”

“I suppose so.”

“You really weren’t enjoying it, were you?”

“No, I was liking it fine. I just don’t see the point of it.”

“Then wait till I introduce you to some more of the _Brady Bunch_ TV specials.”

Bobby groaned. “There’s more?”

“Oh yeah,” John said, grinning at him. “And you’re going to love them.”

Bobby pulled John into a kiss. “We’ll see about that. Now, go put on your sweater.”

“Bobby, it’s not time for the party yet.”

“I don’t care. I want to see what kind of competition you’re going to be.”

John rolled his eyes but headed towards where he’d dropped his bag. “You’re a child. I hope you know that.”

“Says the one who watches _Brady Bunch_ TV specials!”

“Fuck off!”


End file.
